jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission von Radnor
Die Mission von Radnor fand 27 VSY auf dem Planeten Radnor statt. Die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ry-Gaul, Tru, Soara Antana, Darra Thel-Tanis, Siri Tachi und Ferus Olin wurden dorthin entsandt, da eine Giftwolke aus einem Waffenlabor freigesetzt worden war und viele Tote forderte. Evakuierungsschiffe des Senats sollten in Kürze eintreffen, doch es bestand die Befürchtung, dass es zu Krawallen unter der panischen Bevölkerung kam. Im Laufe ihrer Ermittlungen fanden die Jedi heraus, dass eine geplante Invasion der benachbarten Avoner hinter den Ereignissen steckte und sie vereitelten diese erfolgreich. Vorgeschichte Anakin Skywalker war inzwischen 14 Jahre alt geworden, hatte sein Talent bei mehreren Missionen bewiesen und war nach wie vor unter der Obhut Obi-Wan Kenobis. Dieser machte sich jedoch Sorgen um ihn, da Anakin zwar von den anderen Schülern akzeptiert wurde, aber noch keinen einzigen Freund hatte. Eines Abends wanderte Anakin in den Straßenschluchten Coruscants entlang, da er eine einige Teile zur Reparatur seiner Droiden brauchte. Als er eine Motivator-Platine auf einem Schrotthaufen entdeckte, wollte er sie sich nehmen, plötzlich tauchte jedoch ein anderer Jedi-Padawan auf, der Teevaner Tru Veld, der sie ebenfalls benötigte. Die beiden stritten sich um das Teil und machten so einige Manikons auf sich aufmerksam, die sie angriffen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es zu entkommen und freundeten sich an. Anakin überließ Tru die Platine, da der Teevaner ihm erklärt hatte, wie man den Droiden auch ohne reparieren kann. Währenddessen kontaktierte Obi-Wan seinen Padawan und wünschte ihn sofort zu sehen, um ihm mitteilen zu können, dass der Jedi-Rat sie am folgenden Tag erwartete. Am nächsten Morgen wurden Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ry-Gaul, Tru, Soara Antana, Darra Thel-Tanis, Siri Tachi und Ferus Olin vom Rat empfangen, der sie auf eine Notfall-Mission nach Radnor schicken wollten. Eine Giftwolke wurde dort kürzlich von einem Waffenlabor freigesetzt und bisher konnte sie in der Stadt Aubendo eingegrenzt werden. Der Wind drohte jedoch, sie auch noch Tacto zu bringen. Obwohl der betroffene Sektor abgeriegelt werden konnte, flohen viele vom Planeten, doch nicht alle konnten sich das leisten. Daher entsandte der Galaktischer Senat Evakuierungsschiffe nach Radnor, die jedoch erst in drei Tagen dort ankommen würde. In der Bevölkerung hatte sich Panik und Korruption breit gemacht und sie befürchtete, dass es nicht genügend Platz für alle geben würde, was jedoch nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Daher sollten die Jedi in Aubendo dafür sorgen, dass die Evakuierung ruhig und ordentlich ablaufe, während in Tacto, wo es zu Plünderungen kam, der Frieden gewahrt werden solle. Außerdem würden sie Medikamente für die Kranken mitnehmen. Verlauf Das Senatsschiff der Jedi musste im Orbit zurückbleiben, da keine Transportschiffe auf dem Planeten landen durften. So nahmen die Jedi einen kleinen Kreuzer zur Oberfläche und wurden dort von Galen, dem Koordinator der Rettungsaktion, begrüßt. Er wollte sie zur Notfall-Kommandozentrale bringen. Als sie sich auf den Weg machten, startete plötzlich der Kreuzer hinter ihnen, da die Sicherheitsleute ihn anscheinend stahlen. Galen entschuldigte sich und meinte, er hätte ihnen ein Transportschiff an einem sicheren Ort reserviert. Während sie durch die zerstörte Stadt gingen, klärte sie Galen über den schwerwiegenden Zustand auf. Seine Schwester Curi kontaktierte ihn, jedoch brach die Verbindung ab. Daraufhin meinte Soara besorgt, dass sie gleich zum Isolationssektor gehen sollten. Auf einmal hörten sie Schreie und entdeckten, wie zwanzig Kampfdroiden unbekannter Bauart eine einheimische Familie, von der einige Mitglieder bereits verletzt worden waren, ausraubten. Die Droiden bemerkten sie und griffen sie an, woraufhin die Jedi sich mit ihren Lichtschwertern verteidigten. Als sich einige Droiden den Radnoranern zuwandten, versuchten Ferus und Anakin gleichzeitig, sie aufzuhalten, weswegen sie zusammenstießen und hinfielen. Dennoch gelang es ihnen, alle Droiden zu zerstören. Anschließend tauchte Galen mit einem Gleiter auf, mit dem sie die Verwundeten abtransportieren konnten. Er teilte ihnen mit, dass er nur vier Bio-Isolationsanzug besorgen konnte. Daher beschlossen die Jedi-Meister, dass sie gehen würden, während ihre Padawane hierbleiben, patrouillieren, für Frieden sorgen und sich um die Verletzten kümmern würden. Obi-Wan nahm Anakin schließlich noch einmal beiseite und meinte, dass er zwar gut aber alleine gekämpft hätte, Teamarbeit für Jedi jedoch sehr wichtig sei. Ferus hörte ebenfalls Obi-Wans Standpauke, was Anakin einerseits schämte, allerdings auch zornig auf den anderen Padawan machte. Galen brachte die Jedi-Meister zum Rand des Sauberen Sektors, öffnete ein Energietor, das den Eingang zum Isolationssektor darstellte und wies sie an, ihre Schutzanzüge anzuziehen. Die Jedi betraten den verseuchten Sektor, wo Curi mit einem Gleiter auf sie wartete und sie zur Stadt brachte. Dort übergab sie die Medikamente einem Mediziner und bedankte sich noch einmal bei den Jedi dafür. Soara meinte, dass die einheimische Frau Ruhe benötige, woraufhin sie ihnen offenbarte, dass sie und ihr Bruder für die Katastrophe verantwortlich seien. Sie betrieben ein Forschungslabor, wo auf unbekannte Weise das Giftgas ausgeströmt war. Seitdem würden sie und Galen alles mögliche tun, um den Leuten zu helfen. Die Jedi sagte zu ihr, dass es sehr tapfer von ihr gewesen sei, hierher zurückzukehren. Obi-Wan wollte temporär zu den Padawanen zurückkehren, woraufhin Curi ihnen erklärte, dass sie, sobald sie diesen Sektor betreten hätten, ihn vorerst nicht verlassen dürften. Dies machte die Meister besorgt, jedoch kontaktierten sie Anakin, um ihn die neuesten Ereignisse mitzuteilen. Die Verbindung brach jedoch rasch ab und die Meister beschlossen sich aufzuteilen und die Stadt nach Kranken abzusuchen. Anakin schlug den anderen vor, sich aufzuteilen - ein Team sollte die Sicherheitspatrouillen durchführen, das andere versuchen, das Hauptquartier der Plünderer aufzuspüren. Die Padawane einigten sich darauf, gemeinsam nach den Plünderern zu suchen. Skywalker manipulierte den Peilsender eines der zerstörten Droiden und dieser führte sie zu den Plünderern. Die Ganoven erkannten, dass man ihnen gefolgt war und griffen die Jedi an. Sie dirigierten geschickt die Droiden zwischen sich und ihren Verfolgern, sodass sie ungestört fliehen konnten. Nach dem Kampf durchsuchten die Jedi das Gebäude, da sie mitbekommen hatten, dass die Verbrecher nach einem bestimmten Plan vorgingen. Darra entdeckte ein Datenblock, auf dem das Eigentum jeder radnoranischen Familie aufgelistet war. Zusätzlich entdeckten sie eine Liste, in welcher Reihenfolge die Evakuierung ablaufen würde. Das bedeutete, dass die Plünderer Hilfe von einem Insider bekamen. Siri und Obi-Wan wurden von Curi informiert, dass der Botschafter von Avon, Dol Heep, sie sprechen wolle. Der Mann meinte, gehört zu haben, dass auf den Evakuierungsschiffen nicht genügend Platz für alle sei und bot deswegen an, im „Falle einer Fehleinschätzung“ eine komplette Flotte von Avon nach Radnor zu schicken, um die Kranken zu evakuieren. Obi-Wan meinte zwar, dass auf den Senatsschiffen Platz für alle sei, gab insgeheim jedoch Heep Recht, dass die Nachricht über eine zweite Flotte das aufgebrachte Volk beruhigen würde. Er hatte jedoch ein komisches Gefühl, weswegen er Bedenkzeit erbat. Bevor die Padawane Galen befragten, meinte Ferus, dass nur einer von ihnen die Befragung übernehmen sollte. Tru und Darra stimmten sofort für ihn und da Anakin dies sah, erhob er keinen Einspruch. Galen erzählte ihnen widerwillig, da er sie als nervige Kinder betrachtete, dass die Reihenfolge der Evakuierung geheim wäre und fand das Problem mit den Plünderern unwichtig. Da Anakin keine Geduld mehr hatte, bemerkte er offensiv, dass es für ihn keine Zeitverschwendung wäre, Nachforschungen über die Plünderer anzustellen. Galen erwiderte, dass er ihnen ja gerne helfen würde, allerdings keine Möglichkeit hätte, herauszufinden, wer die Informationen zugänglich gemacht hatte, da die Offiziellen bereits den Planeten verlassen hätten. In diesem Moment kam eine Nachricht vom Senatsschiff durch - die Schiffe hätten Verspätung. Galen wurde daraufhin kreidebleich, da die Winde in zwölf Stunden drehen und sie alle töten würden. Im Isolationssektor erhielten die Jedi dieselbe Nachricht und stellten besorgt fest, dass sie nun doch über Dol Heeps Angebot nachdenken müssten. Soara erzählte ihnen von einem Mann namens Wilk, der sich ohne Bio-Iso-Anzug in die kontaminierte Region geschlichen hätte, jedoch keine Krankheitssymptome aufwies. Curi lief zu ihm, um ihn zu untersuchen. Dol Heep erschien hinter den Jedi und wollte wissen, wieso sie nicht zurückgekommen waren, um mit ihm zu reden. Obi-Wan meinte widerwillig, dass sie das Angebot annehmen würden, da Leben auf dem Spiel standen. Dol Heep war darüber erfreut und machte sich davon, um Anweisungen zu erteilen. Siri kontaktierte Ferus und teilte ihm davon mi. Er wollte ihr ebenfalls über das erzählen, was sie herausgefunden hatten, doch die Verbindung brach ab. Anakin und Ferus stritten sich darum, wer das Gespräch besser im Griff hatte, als sie auf dem Weg waren, einen Aufstand zu beenden. Eine aufgebrachte Menge hatte sich vor einem Bio-Iso-Anzüge-Geschäft versammelt. Anakin teilte ihnen durch das Lautsprechersystem mit, dass die Evakuierungsschiffe angekommen waren und beruhigte die Leute. Da Tru sich wünschte, dass die Kommunikation mit ihren Meistern besser wäre, schlug Anakin vor, das Komm-System zu reparieren. Ferus meinte, dass sie das ja wohl kaum schaffen würden, doch Tru unterstützte Anakin. Während Darra und Ferus Erkundigungen über die Prototyp-Droiden anstellten, betraten Anakin und Tru mit Erlaubnis von Galen das Komm-Center. Die beiden stellten erschrocken fest, dass die Kommunikation nicht durch die Atmosphäre, sondern aus dem All gestört wurde, was wiederum eine Invasion bedeuten musste. Curi berichtete den Jedi enttäuscht, dass sie nicht herausgefunden hätten, was Wilk resistent machte. Ferner hatte sie, als sie die vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen über das Gift erneut durchgesehen hatte, feststellen müssen, dass es Lücken in den Aufzeichnungen gab. Der Unfall könnte folglich gar kein Unfall gewesen sein. Obi-Wan und Siri machten sich auf den Weg zum Stadtrand, wo die avonische Flotte gelandet war. Die angekommenen Arbeiter luden Skiffs mit Durastahl-Kisten aus. Die Jedi schlichen sich in das Schiff und entdeckten einen Laderaum voll mit den Prototyp-Droiden, gegen die sie im Sauberen Sektor gekämpft hatten. Als sie den Raum betraten, löste das einen stillen Alarm aus und die Droiden griffen an, während sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss. Die Jedi lenkten das Blasterfeuer ab und Obi-Wan warf einen zerstörten Droiden zwischen Tür und Türrahmen, sodass sie sich noch hindurchzwängen konnten. Da sie in ihren Anzügen den Arbeitern ähnelten, kamen sie davon. Zurück bei Curi, Ry-Gaul und Soara informierte man sie, dass Wilk scheinbar nie dem Gift ausgesetzt war. Es hatte eine kurze Halbwertszeit und war nun offenbar nicht mehr bedrohlich. Sie schlussfolgerten, dass die Avoner davon wussten und planten, die einheimische Bevölkerung vom Planeten zu schaffen und ihn dann zu besetzen. Curi meinte jedoch, dass ihre Sicherheitseinrichtungen erstklassig seien, weswegen es anscheinend einen Informanten aus ihren eigenen Reihen gab. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass Dol Heep vor dem Unglück dahintergekommen war, dass sie an einer Waffe mit dem Gift arbeiteten und hatte daraufhin das exklusive Kaufrecht dafür erwerben wollen. Sie hatte moralische Bedenken gehabt, doch Galen hatte dem Handel zustimmen wollen. Schließlich hatte ihr Bruder jedoch nachgegeben und Dol Heep war verärgert gewesen. Nun fragte Curi sich, wieso Galen nichts über die kurze Halbwertszeit wusste, obwohl er es doch entwickelt hatte. Obi-Wan war der Ansicht, dass Galen es sehr wohl wusste. Als Ferus und Darra wieder zurückkamen teilten sie den anderen beiden mit, dass die Firma, die die Prototyp-Droiden hergestellt hatte, Curi und Galen gehörte. Anakin schlug vor, zu ihren Meistern im Isolationssektor zu gehen und sie zu warnen, woraufhin Ferus Einspruch erhob und die beiden fingen an, wieder zu streiten. Darra und Tru beruhigten die beiden und der Teevaner erläuterte seinen Vorschlag: sie müssten auf jeden Fall den Avonern gestatten, die Leute vom Planeten zu bringen, da sie sonst sterben würden, aber anschließend irgendwie die Invasion verhindern. Die Padawane einigten sich darauf, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Evakuierung ohne Zwischenfälle ablief. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Sammelstelle kam Anakin und Tru die Idee, dass die Plünderer vielleicht mit den Avonern zusammenarbeiteten, und hasteten daher zu dem Lagerhaus. Dort trafen sie einen Einheimischen namens Ruuin an und nahmen ihn in Gewahrsam. Von ihm bekamen sie heraus, dass die Avonern den Plünderern ein Fluchtschiff zur Verfügung gestellt hatten und sie so vor der Ankunft der Senatsschiffe vom Planeten wären. Curis Selbsttest belegte, dass die Luft sauber war und die Jedi entschieden, dass sie im Isolationssektor nichts mehr ausrichten könnten und wollten daher wieder zurück zu ihren Padawanen. Wenn sie die Evakuierung aufhalten würden, könnten sie die Invasion verhindern, da die Avoner davon ausgingen, dass der Planet dann unbewohnt wäre. Als sie sich mit den Speedern auf den Weg machten, wurden sie von einer verkleinerten Ausgabe des Multi-Truppen-Transporters entdeckt und verfolgt. Die Jedi flogen in die Canyons, um den MTT abzuhängen, doch dieser holte auf und mehrere Schüsse brachten die Speeder zum Absturz. Leicht verletzt versuchten sie sich ein Weg durch die Schluchten zu bahnen, doch sie kamen wieder zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück, wo der MTT sie bereits erwartete. Anakin und Tru übergaben Ruuin einem Sicherheitsoffizier und erzählten Ferus und Darra von ihrer Entdeckung. Anakin war sich sicher, dass Galen etwas damit zu tun hatte und die vier stellten ihn zur Rede. Galen winkte die Vorwürfe ab und wollte sich mit einem Luftgleiter auf den Weg machen. Aber die Padawane hielten ihn auf und lasen die Koordinaten ab, die Galen in den Bordcomputer eingegeben hatte. Sie stimmten mit denen des avonischen Landeplatzes überein. Curi tauchte hinter ihnen auf und war entsetzt über den Verrat ihres Bruders. Sie teilte den besorgten Padawanen mit, dass Dol Heep Peilsender in den Fahrzeugen ihrer Meister installiert hatte und dass diese von Kampfdroiden festgehalten worden. Zuerst waren sich die vier unsicher, ob sie Curi vertrauen konnten, doch Anakin griff mit der Macht aus und überzeugte die anderen. Die Padawane fuhren zu den Canyons und entdeckten das Schlachtfeld. Anakin wollte seinem Meister zur Hilfe eilen, doch Ferus hielt ihn zurück, da er erst wieder einen Plan aufstellen wollte. Mithilfe von Anakins und Trus technischem Wissen über den MTT entschieden sie gemeinsam, dass die beiden versuchen sollten, über den Lüftungsschacht des Fahrzeugs ins Innere zu gelangen und es zu übernehmen, während Ferus und Darra ihre Meister informieren würden. Anakin und Tru begaben sich zur Unterseite des Transporters, fanden die Öffnung zum Lüftungsschacht und kletterten hinein. Anakin erkannte, dass es mehr Sinn machte, wenn der Teevaner vorgehen würde, da dessen Körperbau besser dafür geeignet war. Sie kamen zum Maschinenraum und gelangten von dort zur Brücke. Anakin übernahm die Steuerungen und bewegte den MTT durch die Canyons ins offene Gelände. Allerdings blockierte ein Felssturz ihren Meistern den Weg zu ihnen. Während Ferus und Darra die vier Jedi-Meister zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt führten und dort entsetzt den Felssturz erkannten, fuhr Anakin den MTT gegen die Gesteinsbrocken und schaffte es, einen Weg zu den anderen zu bahnen und die Droiden zu zerstören. Die Jedi waren gerettet. Folgen Wieder zurück in Aubendo stellten die Jedi Dol Heep zur Rede. Da die Avoner von einer gewaltfreien Übernahme ausgegangen waren, hatten sie nicht genügend Feuerkraft, um gegen die aufgebrachte radnoranische Bevölkerung vorzugehen und zogen ihre Truppen daher wieder ab. Auch wenn Heep abstritt, etwas mit den Vorfällen zu tun gehabt zu haben, ließ er von seinen Technikern die Kommunikation wiederherstellen. Siri kontaktierte den Jedi-Tempel und die Senatsschiffe wurden zurückgerufen. Der Verdacht, dass deren Antriebe sabotiert worden waren, konnte nicht bewiesen werden, aber die Radnoraner wollten beim Senat Protest gegen die Avoner einlegen. Obi-Wan ließ die Nachricht über die wiederhergestellte Sicherheit auf dem Planeten verbreiten und anschließend besuchten sie Curi, die Galen mit einem Blaster in einer Zelle festgehalten hatte. Die Frau machte ihrem Bruder, der nichts aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hatte, heftige Vorwürfe und glaubte ihm seine Ausreden nicht. Trotz der gemeinsam überwundenen Krise weigerten sich die Einwohner von Tacto, den Überlebenden des Isolationssektors zu helfen und die Jedi nahmen traurig und besorgt die sozialen Missstände, die hier herrschten, zur Kenntnis. Vor ihrer Abreise nahm Obi-Wan Anakin beiseite und lobte ihn dafür, dass er seine Lektion in Sachen Unterordnung gelernt hatte. Anakin widersprach ihm nicht; er hatte sich zwar nicht Ferus untergeordnet, dafür aber Tru. Als Obi-Wan gegangen war, trat Ferus zu ihm und gab zu erkennen, dass er gelauscht hatte. Er meinte zu Anakin, dass es nicht die Art der Jedi war, seinen Meister zu lernen und verglich ihn mit Galen. Ferus erklärte, dass Obi-Wan zwar ein großartiger Jedi war, durch Zuneigung aber geblendet war. Zum Schluss verkündete er noch, dass er Anakin im Auge behalten würde. Anakin war erbost über Ferus‘ Einmischung und schwor sich insgeheim, dass falls es jemals einen Kampf zwischen ihnen beiden geben würde, er ihn gewinnen würde. Hinter den Kulissen Die Mission von Radnor macht die komplette Handlung des Jugendromans Der Weg des Padawan aus. Dieser ist der zweite Band der vierzehnteiligen Jedi Quest-Reihe von Jude Watson, die sich um Anakins Zeit als Obi-Wans Padawan dreht. Quellen *''Jedi Quest — Der Weg des Padawan'' Einzelnachweise en:Mission to Radnor es:Misión a Radnor Kategorie:Missionen Kategorie:Legends